<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】暗中… Peeping by KittyGiovanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365288">【最王】暗中… Peeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna'>KittyGiovanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>圣诞节，Kokichi在发烧状态下的一次偷窥。</p><p>*最王/阴凡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】暗中… Peeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>“发烧了？”</p><p>Saihara取出夹在恋人腋下的体温计，骇人的39℃。</p><p>“唔……。”</p><p>Kokichi闷在被子里点了点头，烧晕的视野有些朦胧。他迷迷糊糊地看着Saihara皱眉的表情，见到对方甩了甩手里体温计后，端起床头柜上的一杯热水。</p><p>“家里暂时没有感冒药，先喝些热水，我下午去买。”</p><p>Kokichi虚弱地被扶起身，失焦的视线瞪了他一眼。平时明明就不关心…家里的东西都找不到，怎么可能及时补充感冒药…。而且这次高烧来得猝不及防，昨晚明明还一切正常…果然是因为故意射在里面、又不肯放他去清理，才会突然生病……</p><p>积蓄的不满在烧晕的状态下被放大，靠近那杯热水时，热气飘出的高温烫得Kokichi嫌弃地转过头。</p><p>“……怎么…？”</p><p>Saihara不擅长照顾他人，就算是交往多年的恋人也一样。他看着Kokichi不满的表现，只好自己先端起杯子，在Kokichi几乎没办法睁开眼看着他的动作时抿下一口。</p><p>随后他将水杯放到一边，扳过恋人的头，强硬地唇贴唇，将热水渡了过去。</p><p>“唔唔！”</p><p>高温烫伤舌面，无力反抗对方蛮横的举动，被压住肩膀的Kokichi只得软在Saihara怀里，艰难地咽下对方提供的水源。Saihara的舌顺着齿间的缝隙滑入，高温的水，软绵绵的舌尖…过分的触碰让Kokichi更加晕眩，心知交缠过来的舌怀有不轨心机…口腔内热度飙升，连同更加宕机的大脑热到将近失神。咽不掉的水从唇角滑落，这时的Saihara竟然能好心地帮他擦掉。</p><p>Kokichi费了很大力气才把他推开，急促地趴在对方肩上喘息。Saihara一脸没心没肺的模样，看起来还对此意犹未尽，重新拿起杯子的动作被不客气地打断。</p><p>他只好将Kokichi放回床上，然后解起衬衫的扣子。Kokichi慢慢转过头，看着对方的举动，突然有种不妙的预感。他喘着不匀的热气，喉咙里发出嘶弱的气音：</p><p>“…终一……昨晚不是都…做了吗……”</p><p>回应他的声音理直气壮：“做点容易出汗的事情，感冒会好得快。”</p><p>“…会传染的……”</p><p>“不是病毒性发热，没关系。”</p><p>无暇去思考对方言辞的准确性，Kokichi虚弱不堪地躺在床上，他感到身上的被子被揭开，和皮肤相比、触感有些冰凉的指腹贴上脸颊，捻着脸侧的发丝，擦掉一点虚汗…随后是被抬起的腿。润滑的动作过分熟练，Kokichi想出声嘲笑Saihara对待病人时难得显露出的耐心，最后却只是抓住了身侧的床单，挺高一点腰，承受对方的插入。</p><p>“唔呜…”</p><p>发烧状态下的后穴比平时更热也咬得更紧，狭小的甬道被一点点顶开，被性器填满的感觉让Kokichi想舒服地呻吟，却只能哑着嗓子小声喘息。被过高的体温摆布，身体沉重得像是不属于自己，整个人都在向柔软的床单里不断深陷。</p><p>“…终一……慢一点、等…”</p><p>湿软的后穴比平时还要淫乱几分，甜腻地挽留着粗硕的性器，Saihara侧着拉开他的一条腿，更加容易地顶到深处。伞状的头部碾过敏感的腺点，Kokichi颤栗着绷紧了脚背，太阳穴一阵眩晕的热痛。本就紊乱到不得不只能喘着换气、在激烈的顶弄中简直无法呼吸，那些溢出嗓子的求饶也被对方视而不见……</p><p>“…小吉…”</p><p>Saihara突然拽住他的双臂，将Kokichi整个人从床上拉起。过程中后穴里的性器顶得更深入几分，Kokichi委屈地呜咽着，费力地伸出手，搂住Saihara的后背。他感到自己耳垂烫热的肉被含住舔咬，Saihara含混不清的声音传来：</p><p>“…躺在床上让人随意摆布，简直就像飞机杯一样……”</p><p>感到几分好气又好笑，Kokichi勉强使了一点力，报复般地将指甲掐进对方的蝴蝶骨：“……哪有人…会说自己的恋人…是飞机杯…唔♡…”</p><p>狭热的后穴被顶到最深，高温造成的失措使肠腔内的软肉不住地咬着侵入的异物，吞吃着的性器很快被温得更加硬热，只要稍微受到一点抽插的刺激、穴口就会止不住地收合，仿佛是拒绝又更像是邀请的举动。</p><p>整个过程简直一片混乱，Saihara怀中的躯体热度惊人，起初还能够抓着他的肩、发出酥软无力的呻吟，最后双臂不得不脱力地垂在身侧，只能听到一点细微的哭腔…</p><p>直到Saihara毫不留情地中出后发现恋人也毫无反应，摸了摸对方额头的温度才发现情况远比自己想的要严重很多。他放下烧到陷入昏迷的Kokichi，掏出手机拨打了一个号码。</p><p> </p><p>二.</p><p>事务所的办公座机响了一声，被王马小吉眼疾手快地抢走。</p><p>“你好~这里是最王侦探事务…喔，是你啊。……欸——小吉酱发烧晕了过去？”</p><p>王马的声音没有掩饰，最原终一闻言放下手里的笔、抬起头，看着恋人撑着办公桌，一边晃着腿、一边认真地向电话里点头：“嗯嗯、嗯，我和最原酱都在事务所。……嘻嘻嘻，该不会是你射在里面，所以才让他发烧了吧？……哈，是真的？和最原酱的癖好真是完全相同，你们从哪里遗传来的？”</p><p>“…王马君！”</p><p>最原尴尬地咳了一声，不得不出声提醒对方降低音量。王马瞥了他一眼，对着话筒又应付了几句，这才不耐烦地挂断电话。最原从办公椅里起身，想去拿衣挂上的外套：“如果需要我去接…”</p><p>“啊、不需要啦，小最原在电话那边亲口说自己请了半天假。”王马随意地摆了摆手：“只不过他大概会晚点回来，晚上才能回来接小吉酱。”</p><p>“发烧…”最原思忖片刻：“医药箱里有感冒药。是病毒性感冒还是风寒？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻~是因为昨晚内射在里面的精液没有清理喔。”</p><p>“…王马君，请不要跟我开这种玩笑。”</p><p>“什么嘛，我明明在说实话。”王马无辜地摊开双手：“如果最原酱不相信的话，和我试试不就…”</p><p>在他意味深长的注视下，侦探怔了怔，清秀的脸上浮现大片羞赧的神色：“…不、等…这、这里是、…”</p><p>“咦~也就是说回家的时候想和我做，是这样的吧？”</p><p>手指轻柔灵巧地点上办公桌的桌面，王马绕过桌子，神秘兮兮地走到最原面前，抬起一边膝盖跪入他双腿之间，前倾着身体…缓慢又轻柔地吻上他的额发。</p><p>“…王马君……”</p><p>被行事作风素来张扬的恶之总统，如同面对珍贵的器皿那样小心地亲吻，最原感到一阵心跳加速。轻小的触感下移至眉梢，湿热的呼吸落在眼睫上，最原下意识地闭上双眸。不满足于简单的碰触，王马伸出舌尖，仔细舔舐侦探美丽的下睫，直到对方不得不睁开眼，那双金眸里的视线被润得湿亮，声音也显得有些发哑。</p><p>“下午没有委托人吧…最原酱？”</p><p>最原努力无视掉这句话里的暗示：“……但…王马君、等一下他们会…”</p><p>“♡~”</p><p>不理会断断续续、脆弱的反论，王马又亲了亲最原的唇角，这才满意地直起身：“…这么难得的假期，我抛弃组织里的所有成员、孤身一人回到日本来找最原酱度假也是很辛苦的——！”</p><p>“…王马君，你昨天的说辞明明是因为提前结束了任务，加上DICE成员的强烈要求，才迫不得已放假。”</p><p>“喔~我想了想，那种说法岂不是太伤最原酱的心了？嘻嘻嘻，不过都无所谓，反正最原酱的心已经是我的东西了，怎么破坏都是我说了算~！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>最原无奈地扣住王马的腰，将他从并不宽敞的办公椅上赶了下去：“如果王马君没什么事的话，请不要耽误我整理照片和录像……”</p><p>王马不满地嘁了一声，随手抄起桌上一份文件，走到办公桌对面的沙发上打发时间。</p><p> </p><p>不出片刻事务所的门铃便被按响，最原起身去开门，从Saihara手里接过了神志不清的Kokichi。王马伸手试了试他额头的温度，闪电般诧异地收回手，在空中甩了甩。</p><p>“晚上我会来接小吉，这段时间就麻烦你们了。”</p><p>王马将Kokichi扶到沙发上，蹲下来打量着对方费力呼吸的表情：“做得很激烈嘛，烧得这么严重。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Kokichi集中力气瞪了他一眼，转过头去。最原拿来退烧贴和毛毯：“抱歉，事务所只有两张沙发可以休息…暂时先降一下温吧。”</p><p>“哇——~~好体贴、好暖心，不愧是我的最原酱~！”</p><p>王马夸张的声音故意扬得很高，震得Kokichi耳膜发痛，层层叠叠的困意在脑中混沌地荡开涟漪。退烧贴接触到滚烫的前额时，毛毯里的身体忍不住一阵颤栗。</p><p>“王马君…请小声一点……”</p><p>病人不耐的微表情被最原捕捉到，Kokichi听到低低的嘘声示意，接着是渐远的脚步声…。在周围一切都安静下来后，Kokichi于高烧中紧绷的神色渐渐放松，虚白的意识不断向上漂浮、带着灼热的眩晕感，归于沉静和一片黑暗之中。</p><p> </p><p>距离工作结束还有两小时，Kokichi早已在沙发上沉沉睡去。虽然没什么必要，这期间王马还是好心地为对方更换了一次退烧贴，小总统蹲下身，小心而认真地用温毛巾擦掉对方脖颈间的汗液…最原不由得暂时放下手里的工作，抬起头观察着王马努力的举动。</p><p>“……？”</p><p>察觉到身后毫不掩饰的视线，王马转过头，向最原翻了个无声的白眼，又替Kokichi拉好身上的毛毯。当走回最原身边时，王马故意弯下腰，在他耳边小声坏笑道：“最原酱是不是该学着收敛一下自己赤裸裸的眼神…？简直就像从来没见过我一样认真。”</p><p>湿热的呼吸吹在耳垂，最原开口时有些僵硬：“…嗯，没有见过王马君…照顾别人的样子。”</p><p>耳边似乎传来了标志性的谑笑声，王马忍了忍才道：“至少要注意一下自己认真过头的回答吧？如果是照顾游戏里的角色血条，我可是从来没怠慢过。最原酱总不会是一直都盯着我，所以才给出这么恶心的答案？”</p><p>恋人口中如此不逊的言论并未让最原生气，他只是伸出手，与对方十指相扣，又转过头、坦然地和王马对视：“王马君…我明明一直都在注视着你…。”</p><p>“从希望峰那时起就开始对你在意。说起来还要追溯到王马君入学的时候，自我介绍所说的‘邪恶秘密结社’，作为侦探、理所当然地被勾起了求知欲…。像王马君这样的人，到哪里都是不可忽视的存在，很自然就被夺去了全部的视线…还有全部的心。”</p><p>“本以为恶之总统会永远自由地活下去，我无权涉足你的领域，但没想到…王马君竟然也会缠上我这样的人。或者，我是说…能够和王马君心意相通，我很开心。”</p><p>如同渐渐加快的心跳，十指相扣的双手逐渐握紧，彼此都能感到对方不会说谎的温度。</p><p>“毕业之后直到工作，虽然很坎坷也很忙碌…但王马君始终和我在一起，已经是我最大的幸运和幸福了。平时无法回家、带领组织在外面工作，躲避新闻报道也一定很辛苦，有些时候探听不到王马君的消息，我在日本真的非常紧张……”</p><p>“…但是，就像我从未放弃过默默关注王马君一样，在我眼中的王马君几乎没有任何失败的行动…，这样会很紧张吧？我很希望王马君可以让我也帮忙分担，所以想尽力调查多一点、再多一点关于王马君的事情……”</p><p>最原低声陈述，王马便安静地听着这些字句。小总统逐渐弯起眼眸，里面掩藏不住的笑意满溢出来，那双璀璨深邃的紫色星空瑰丽无比。</p><p>“可以了~。”</p><p>王马终于打断了最原，在唇上竖起一根手指，示意对方乖乖噤声：“偶尔会说一些没用的肉麻的话，也很有最原酱的风格。那么——给你一点奖赏，我们就在这里悄悄…好不好♡？”</p><p> </p><p>三.</p><p>混沌的平原没有尽头，孤身一人、漫无目的的旅者踏过炽热的白沙，沿途的尘土被风浪吹得飞起。眺望四周，入眼处虚热的空气蒸腾，头顶传来鸦雀苍白的聒噪，毫无生机的空间和梦境一样陷入沉睡。</p><p>“……”</p><p>遥远的地方似乎传来一点微弱又奇妙的声音，Kokichi蹙紧眉，眼睑无规律地跳动，最终不得不疲惫地缓缓抬起。</p><p>当睁开双眼的一瞬——梦中所有的记忆都烟消云散，无法回忆起里面任何具体的内容。Kokichi只觉得面前的世界满含一片朦胧的白雾，全身虚弱得脱力发麻，以及…</p><p>神志不清中听到的，奇怪的声音…随着意识复苏，那些本能察觉到的异样，在清醒的一瞬间尽数放大。</p><p> </p><p>“唔…♡”</p><p>仅仅是亲吻就已经能带动欲火，身体里燥热的感情变得趋于活络。王马半坐在办公桌上，俯下头与最原接吻，手指拉扯着对方胸前的衣扣，随着一次次拨弄熟练地解开。</p><p>处于高位的王马自然地接管此时的主动权，他半咬着最原的下唇，头交叉着与对方相抵，以便齿列相互撑开、舌尖自然地缠住。发烧的病人口中泛苦，不久前王马在Kokichi嘴里塞糖块时顺便自己私吞了一颗，此时津液还余留着一点淡淡的甜味。</p><p>湿软又灼热的吐息，缠缠绵绵、令人兴奋的气氛逐渐点燃，最原的外套被自然地从肩上卸下，王马随后便扯下了自己的领巾。小总统慵懒地舔了一圈唇角，不自觉地打开双腿，悄悄压着轻快的声线：“最原酱…快点帮我……”</p><p>耳尖危险的热度猛地飙升，最原努力不去打量对方胯间可疑的凸起。一边劝诱性地开口，王马一边将最原的手抓住，将侦探的两指一口含入，在湿热的口腔里不急不缓地用舌尖舔吞着修长低温的双指。红软的舌不断与指节交缠，湿润模糊、被热气吞着的触感令人心跳加速，鲜少经受这种刺激，加之王马明亮狡黠的眼眸始终盯着他看…</p><p>最原的呼吸不由得低沉了些许。他试着用手指捉住对方灵活的舌，指腹蹭过温润口腔里柔软的肉，向着喉咙深处浅浅地戳刺。王马似乎被刺激得不得不眯起眼，但最原分明听到对方在发出含混不清的嘲笑声：“最原酱…明明就很兴奋。快点对我做各种不同的事~”</p><p>“……”</p><p>尚存不安，最原担忧地望向Kokichi休息的沙发。这样一点变化的情绪被王马捕捉，对方吐出口中含着的手指，舔掉多余的津液，将其牵引向腰带的位置：“…真的什么都要我来做吗？就算甘于陷入全面被动的境地，也应该体谅一下我的辛苦吧…？”</p><p>“抱歉…。”</p><p>王马示威般地抬了抬下颌：“继续…？”</p><p>短暂的几秒心理斗争后，最原尴尬地移开目光：“嗯，其实我……”</p><p>他拉开手边的抽屉，在王马的注视下，从一摞文件袋旁边取出用于润滑的软膏。小总统诧异地看着那个并不陌生的物件，脸上的笑意忍了又忍：</p><p>“喂…最原酱，会在工作的地方准备这种东西，难道说趁我不在的时候…跟别人做过这样的事？”</p><p>虽然早在拉开抽屉就有预感、知道会被这么说，最原还是觉得此时的玩笑并不好笑，不过耳尖的热度还在微微发烫，他只有小声地辩解：“…王马君，是因为知道你会回来，我才做了这些应对措施。”</p><p>“噗……嘻嘻嘻，看来最原酱自己也忍了很久嘛。快点进来吧♡”</p><p> </p><p>当Kokichi终于缓慢地睁开一点眼时，即便头还在发晕作痛，但沙发正对的办公桌前的景象…就算是高烧中的病人，见到那副场景后也会被直接惊醒。</p><p>难得能够撩拨起最原的兴致，王马此时的心情也很不错。他一条腿跪在办公桌上，手指掰着白软的臀肉，以便身后的人能更清楚地看到开合的后穴。压在桌上的膝盖蹭到写着案件信息的纸，白皙的皮肤印住钢笔的水渍，与此时的气氛一同暧昧模糊。</p><p>“最原酱…快一点♡……”</p><p>放心地将身体交给对方，王马两只手都撑住办公桌，手指微微抓紧了身下不知用途的纸。拿掉黑白领巾后的脖颈有些泛红，最原俯下身，亲吻着王马的碎发、颈间柔嫩的皮肤，小心地用牙齿浅浅噬咬。身后修长的手指沾涂冰凉的软膏，从穴口开始涂抹扩张，修长的指节深入，按弄敏感的腺点。润滑的前戏素来漫长而富有耐心，王马微微扬起头，紫眸惬意地眯起，懒懒地随意呻吟着。</p><p>“嗯……♡”</p><p>诱人动听的喘声分毫不漏地传入了Kokichi的耳朵，他呆滞地眨了眨眼，蹙起眉试着对焦涣散的视线，直至确认眼前所见并不是自己的幻觉…。</p><p>欸…欸？！</p><p>那一瞬间的震惊感直刺神经，就连发烧的大脑钝痛感在此时也逊色了不少，Kokichi惊得差点从毯子里跳起来，他生生忍住了自己尖叫的欲望。</p><p>…什么…、那两个人、在干什么啊，简直难以置信！</p><p>内心惶然无比，不断蹦出的问号铺天盖地袭来。但就算再怎么疑惑，Kokichi也不能直起身，直接尴尬地打断面前的二人。这种举动不但非常不识相，而且以他的性格…根本就做不出来这种事。</p><p>只好选择回避…但是现在再命令自己赶紧睡去也不太可能，Kokichi一动不动地窝在毛毯里，高烧和惊羞状态下的脸红得要命，惊吓的后劲让他越来越晕，却无法入眠。</p><p>无奈之下他只有闭上眼，又克制不住自己狡猾的好奇心，悄悄眯开一点眼眸。</p><p>“王马君…”</p><p>恰好听到最原低声地开口。侦探的声线满溢温柔和怜惜，湿润的呼吸在裸露的颈间吹落，Kokichi见到王马的身体不自主地一颤，显然是沉迷于那样的无意的喘息。</p><p>当用于润滑的手指从后穴中抽出，软红的穴口翻出黏腻的体液，湿滑的触感让最原不由得红着脸搓了搓指尖。他将头低埋在王马的脸侧，Kokichi听见小到无法辨认的音量。</p><p>说了什么…？</p><p>Kokichi无从得知，他只看到王马意味深长地笑了起来。小总统的神态和动作如同波斯猫，优雅的姿态不可方物，却又亲昵地用翘起的发尾蹭着最原的侧脸。</p><p>“哎~我也最喜欢最原酱啦。不是骗人的喔！”</p><p>虽然就像小孩子一样干脆地说出了那种话，但王马的动作却格外热情。两人大胆又缠倦地相互亲吻，亲密的呼吸黏在一起，很快又变得急促。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>最原扣住他腰肢的手缓缓按下，性器的前端抵住穴口。王马吃痛地咬紧对方的唇：“快点……”</p><p>感受着小穴一点点吞入，腹地温暖湿润，软热的肉吸吮着头部和柱身…察觉到最原不敢贸然全部插进，王马发出不满的闷哼，推开他的头，主动向后递进一点腰，发出轻轻的喟叹，似乎有意克制着自己的声音。</p><p>“呼嗯♡……”</p><p>Kokichi目不转睛地窥视着王马…。向来嚣张又可恶的恶之总统，顶着和自己外貌几乎相同的那张脸，尤其是紫眸里潋滟着一片迷胧的情欲，分明显露出无比餍足的神色…一条白而细瘦的腿跪在办公桌上，支起的上半身如同高贵的人鱼，压着柔软的腰肢，任身后的人随意摆布。</p><p>就像和Saihara做爱时面对镜子，或者远甚于单纯的羞耻和刺激，一种偷窥血亲的禁忌快感随着加剧的心跳上涌。见到王马露出那样失神沉醉的表情，扬起天鹅般的颈线，毫无顾忌地享受着身体的愉悦感…一定是发烧所致，Kokichi觉得自己的脸热到好像下一秒就会晕过去。</p><p>“哈啊♡…最原酱、顶得好深…好厉害♡……”</p><p>已然忘记了室内还有第三人存在，王马的喘息声逐渐不加克制地溢出唇角。双臂无力在桌面支撑，身体渐渐向前倾倒，直至被最原压在桌上，手腕也被扣紧。此时的姿势更加便于性器深入，敏感的内壁紧促剧烈地收缩，侧方碾过的腺点处一片酥软，以至于小总统发出更为色情的呻吟声。</p><p>Kokichi看不见两人交合的位置，但依照王马的表情和声音…不难想象，此时狭紧的穴壁正挽留着进出的硬热，膝弯连同大腿内侧都在痉挛发颤，后穴绝对难以承受那种尺寸，因为呻吟中已经带了少许的泣音。最原似乎想要减慢一点速度，但看着软倒在桌面上的王马、听他口中破碎的呜咽声，肉体和精神上强烈的快感便又使他暂且抛弃不必要的同情心。</p><p>明明纠缠着不肯放开…王马君一定也很舒服…。</p><p>深浅交错的频率、温柔且极富技巧性的动作延长了双方性爱的快感，高潮来临时，王马身下射出的浊液打湿了桌上散乱的文件，精心整理过的资料被这些暧昧的湿迹搞得一塌糊涂。高潮未尽的王马不情不愿地起身，伸手抽了两张纸揩拭腿根流下的精液。最原无奈地盯着狼藉的桌面，他心中大概率能够确信王马是故意的。</p><p>“…全都湿了……”</p><p>果不其然，小总统朝他狡猾地一笑：“嘻嘻嘻，好糟糕~这下最原酱要重新开始工作了吧？”</p><p>“呃、王马君，快点一起把桌子收拾一下…。”</p><p>Kokichi听见纸页窸窸窣窣的声音，他胆战心惊地闭上眼，过速的心跳久久无法缓息。</p><p> </p><p>四.</p><p>当Saihara再次登门时，Kokichi装作刚苏醒的模样，被王马扶着从沙发上坐直身体。</p><p>“没想到你竟然醒了…。嗯，看来身体恢复得很不错嘛，精神不要那么萎靡啦。”王马笑眯眯地帮他揭掉额头上的退烧贴，看似无心地随口提问道：“多久之前醒的？”</p><p>“啊、呃…大概几分钟前。”</p><p>“…”王马打量着Kokichi的表情，缓慢地弯起双眼：“这么优秀的乖孩子也学会说谎了吗？”</p><p>Kokichi心底掩饰的情绪一惊，好在王马似乎并不打算多加追究，只是伸出手捏了捏他的脸：“嘻嘻嘻，开玩笑的。发烧时没什么时间的概念，如果回家还是得不到好好休息的话，我就帮你把小最原抓走吊在他们公司大楼上~”</p><p>“欸…”</p><p>“恶之总统言出必行喔~！”</p><p>见到王马斗志满满的表情，最原感到心脏一阵本能的疼痛，不由自主地叹了口气，他身边无故被点名的Saihara有些不耐烦地抱起双臂，手里拎着最原交给他的药品和退烧贴。他从王马手里抢过 Kokichi，压了压帽檐后就转身准备离开。撞在Saihara怀里的瞬间，Kokichi身上突然一阵毫无预兆地发热，好在发烧脸红看不出过分的端倪。</p><p>“那个，喝杯水再走吧。”</p><p>意识到Kokichi声音喑哑，最原好心地递过来一次性纸杯。见到眼前那张与Saihara相似的脸温柔地看过来，Kokichi感到一阵更热的晕眩。</p><p>“…谢……”</p><p>“那就不客气了。”</p><p>刚想伸出手突然被拦在身后，Saihara抢先一步接过杯子，同时面色不善地瞪了最原一眼。旁边目睹一切的王马小声地笑了出来，愉快地摆了摆手：“小情侣就快点回家处理私事，别在这里耽误我和最原酱宝贵的时间~”</p><p> </p><p>下楼时直至走到车子旁边，Kokichi都抿着唇一言不发，他努力控制自己不去想刚才的那种场面。平时高傲到在家人面前都不会展露弱势一面的王马，竟然被压在办公桌上舒服地呻吟…。</p><p>那样做爱真的很舒服…如果是被终一压在那里，一定也很舒服……</p><p>一边笃定地这么想着，Kokichi一边不自觉地夹紧了膝盖。高烧时变得脆弱些许的精神摇摇欲坠，紫眸里升起氤氲着的水汽，被充分调教过的后穴不自觉地开始泛滥。</p><p>Saihara完全不知道对方的想法，他只知道自己突然被扯住袖子，疑惑地回过头后，看到的是Kokichi踮起脚尖，紫眸紧张地闭起…随后唇上落下的便是简单轻巧、湿漉漉的触感。</p><p>“♡…”</p><p>“……怎么…？”</p><p>素来乖巧低调的恋人竟然会在事务所的楼下、大街上突然做出这种事…，Saihara觉得自己的呼吸也感染上了热气，他凝视着Kokichi热红的脸颊，尽量放轻声音询问。</p><p>“想做…。”</p><p>直白软弱的声音，最致命的杀伤力，Saihara的眼皮跳了跳。</p><p>“刚刚哥哥和最原君就是在做那种事…我又没有办法回避，虚弱到动不了，下面也已经……”</p><p>恋人顶起的下体无意识地在腿上磨蹭，耳边渐弱的声音甜美得如同在撒娇，Saihara经不起这样的勾引，脑中的防线隐隐出现崩溃的迹象。他轻咳一声打开车门，试图将对方推到车里：“先休息一下，回家再…”</p><p>“不要……”</p><p>身体滚烫，眼角也是一片湿漉漉的艳红，被烧得朦胧的视线充斥着几分失焦。Kokichi倾尽全力扯住Saihara胸前的领带，迫使对方压着他一起倒在后座椅里。</p><p>车门在他们身后关上，随后迎来的是一个迫不及待的吻。唇角远比平时更加湿热、喘吐间烫得会伤到喉咙的气息，滚烫的舌尖带着迫切的索求欲，不顾一切地撬开齿列，柔软又强硬地入侵过来，完全不像是被压制住的病人所表现的脆弱反应。Kokichi粗暴地咬住Saihara的下唇，缠绵的呼吸不断纠缠在一起，车内狭小空间的温度很快变得比体温还要惊人。</p><p>直到Saihara抢过接吻的主导权，不顾对方糟糕的身体情况，更加富有侵略性、全然不计后果地舔着那寸柔软湿热的舌…Kokichi被亲得阵阵发晕，呼吸紊乱不堪，身体的每一处都在令人惊叹的吻技中颤栗着软掉……。当亲吻结束，那双暗金色的眼眸抬起时，眼神中低沉的欲望清晰可见，但还是有些礼貌性、尚存问询意味的神色。</p><p>“没有安全措施。”</p><p>“没关系…”</p><p>Kokichi再也无法忍耐，他主动去解对方西装的扣子，唇间吐出的字句带着黏热的颤音，热气含混不已，在咫尺间却依旧无比清晰：“…快点…抱我……”</p><p> </p><p>光滑的腿根触碰到冰凉的空气时，Kokichi的身体不自主地颤栗起来。Saihara注意到他单薄光滑的大腿内侧温度惊人，以及…不像是汗液的、别样的黏腻感。</p><p>注视着对方闪避的视线，Saihara帽檐下的神色逐渐变得狞亮：“湿了？”</p><p>“所以不需要前戏…”赤裸的双腿缠上Saihara的腰，Kokichi真诚地看着他，脸上片片绮丽的红：“直接给我…就现在，好不好，终一？”</p><p>Saihara不再多言，他克制住嘴角扬起的弧度，掐住Kokichi的腿内侧，将手中湿软的触感捏得有些变形。暴力的动作让Kokichi发痛地颤抖，身体却诚实地增加了快感，供于插入的穴内变得更加湿腻，高温烧得情欲一并发作，空虚地叫嚣着。</p><p>“唔嗯…”</p><p>穴口的软肉被撑得大开，Saihara缓慢地伏下身，性器挤着紧致的肠肉一点点侵入。被填满的舒爽和疼痛让Kokichi咬紧了下唇，汗水从脸侧滑落。和高热着的穴道里不同，插入的性器显得有些凉，穴肉努力地适应着异物感，深处的软肉蠕动着贴附过来，如同湿润的火焰般讨好地不断吮吸。</p><p>“好舒服♡…”</p><p>烧热状态的小穴显然比平时更淫乱，Saihara眼中也有些病态的兴奋。Kokichi虚弱地呻吟着，小声的低喃很快就在交合的动作中被撞得支离破碎。狭小的车体内，情迷意乱之下Kokichi也遗留一点最基本的羞耻心，咬着Saihara的耳朵、声音又怯又软：</p><p>“终一…慢一点、我们在…大街上……哈啊♡……”</p><p>“怕什么？玻璃看不出来，更何况被看到的话…”</p><p>Saihara的动作反倒顶得更深，声音里跳跃着拼命忍耐的兴奋：“…你也会更激动吧？看着自己哥哥和别人做爱都能湿成这个样子，被别人看到只会觉得干得更爽。”</p><p>“唔嗯♡……”</p><p>Kokichi愤愤地咬住他的耳垂，遏制不住地发抖。刺激性的言语仿佛化为实质性的快感，经由高烧变得敏感的身体不断向外释放，在后穴吞入的性器里更是达到峰值，被粗暴碾过的穴肉和腺点皆是本能地收缩着，主动迎合对方操入的频率，进而是唇角溢出不自觉的甜腻喘息…。</p><p>穴壁本就又湿又烫，加之目睹一场偷窥，Saihara不费什么力气就能听见淫荡清晰的水声。Kokichi渐渐无力搂住他的肩，只得不甘心地躺在座椅里，呻吟声紊乱而色情。Saihara低头亲吻恋人湿润的眼睫、烧着浅红的眼角，舔润因为哭喊而干燥的唇瓣…</p><p>他不会因为身体状况而在性爱方面疼惜Kokichi，这种趋于折磨般虐待性的欢爱却恰好能让两个人同时发狂。Kokichi脸颊上的热气近乎全部蒸开，头晕得他只有时间注意下身源源不断的快感，嘶哑的声音断断续续、失去逻辑的自控，神志不清地念着恋人的名字，又催情般地促他再深一点、深到顶得昏厥过去…。</p><p>临近高潮时Saihara握住对方的前端，带着薄茧的手缓缓收紧，Kokichi发出不自觉的一声惊叫，被刺激得下意识地射了出来。控制高潮的技巧极为娴熟，Saihara撞碎了对方最后一声急促的呻吟，紧随释放。</p><p>“哈、♡呜……再射多一点、全部灌进来♡……”</p><p>高潮的快感不断延长，Kokichi绷紧了后背，腰窝弓起的曲线精致而美丽。Saihara从软红的穴肉中抽出性器，前端连着黏腻的精液，牵出穴口时外溢的白色泡沫顺着腿根缓缓滑下。</p><p>体力透支，四肢酸软，高潮后睁开眼都会觉得发晕。Kokichi只能躺在原处，艰难地调整着呼吸。虽然不愿意清理，思及对方高烧的病因，Saihara还是难得体贴地替他揩去身上狼藉的液体，又穿好衣服，这才将他扶起身：“回家先吃药，晚上必须好好休息。”</p><p>最原交给他的那袋药被丢在副驾驶，和Saihara回来时抽空买的药品放在一起。Kokichi小心地起身，于喘吐的间隙揽住恋人的脖子，在对方耳边狡黠又小声地低喃：</p><p>“嗯…或者再和我做多一点，容易出汗的事情，怎么样♡？”</p><p>他在唇边抵住一根手指，晶莹清澈的眼眸眨了眨，简单地坏笑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后续：</p><p>因为不太放心阴凡的状况，最原本想试着给他们打电话，然而还没拿起手机就被王马打断。小总统神秘兮兮地示意他向楼下看，最原闻言贴近窗户，看到阴最开来的那辆车就停在路边，此时正以一个诡异的频率震动着。</p><p>愣了两秒后反应过来的最原：诶？！</p><p>王马：嘻嘻嘻，所以刚刚的事情肯定被他们知道了~最原酱作为长辈，肯定在小最原面前脸面尽失了吧，好悲惨~</p><p>FIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>